A God's Rebirth
by iAnim3
Summary: What If...Things Were Played Differently. This Is Almost Like A Continuation On How I See Death Note. A Bunch Of Different Outcomes & Possibilities Than How It Truly Turned Out. So What Could've Happened At The End , After The Black Screen Went Away...?
1. Chapter 1

Hello , Hello everyone. It is me once again, giving you all a little sneak peak of my new upcoming project to keep me busy with the others. If you enjoy it, then by all means tell me. Lol, So enjoy ~!

 _~*~ Disclaimer ~*~_

I don't own anything involving Death Note. If you enjoyed that anime, then give your support to the true creators & of course, not me...Other than the fic you see before you. That it all & Thank you.

* * *

A God's Rebirth .

...

My name...Is Light Yagami...  
And I...Am a God...  
Anyone that disagrees , Will be Punished...

...

I may not have my memory back completely...  
I may not even know how I came back...  
But I rose...I rose once more...  
I can never stay down , I'll just come back even stronger...

...

You foolish people can't win...  
I can never stay dead...

...

I'm back...And I'm more determined than ever...  
Besides...I have some unfinished business anyways...

...

I will become the God of the new world...  
I _will_ continue to punish the bad people...And Make this world safe...

...

This will be done , It's _going to happen_...

...

I'm going to need some help , but that's fine by me...  
He'll have no choice...  
He will do what I say...  
For I will be his ultimate God , His Master ... His creator...

...

And there isn't anything he can do about it...


	2. A God's Rebirth (1)

Ah, Finally...It is here. The first chapter of my new little project I'm working on. Thank you all for waiting and I hope it was indeed, worth the wait. Enjoy~!

Oh yes, side note...These chapters will be uploaded whenever, some sooner than others. Just keep the reviews coming and the views rolling & And I'll continue to give you what I can. ^-^

* * *

 _~*~ Disclaimer ~*~_

Okej, I don't own Death Note...In no shape nor fashion. If you enjoyed the Anime / Manga , What have you...Then give your support to the true creators. Thank you~!

And now for the Cue Cards...

 _ **~*~CUE CARDS** ~*~  
_ -Inserts Words- : Means outside voice , Like a setting.  
 _-Inserts words-_ : Means A Thought , Mostly Light's Thoughts.  
"-Inserts Words-" : Means Someone's Talking , Speaking.

* * *

A Walk Through Memory Lane..?

...

Dogs barking, kids laughing and running around. The streets being filled with the sounds of blaring horns and squealing tires. The smell of gas and street foods filled the air as the many monitors around the buildings shows the many different things that goes on in the city. News reports about the latest crimes and deaths...

 _I guess some things never change...But soon, very soon...This place will be ruled by a new order...I higher being...A God..._

...

My name...Is Light Yagami. Above the surface, I'm just your average person...

 _Hah...average doesn't even compare to what I'm truly capable of...No...I go beyond the average limits...I'm not like these people. They can forever live their lives until their times end...Carefree and living for the moment, but me? No...I take it a step further. I come up with the different outcomes of how someone's life can end...What can easily happen for that moment today and carry it out until the next. No, underneath this shell lies someone that's more powerful than the average man...and soon everyone will get to recognize...acknowledge it...and soon will respect and bow down to this superior being and praise the name that it carries..._

I'm Light Yagami, my age...Well, I don't really know how long I was gone, but it seems that I may be slightly older...Even though I feel completely the same. For all I know, it could've been months by the time I've awoken, or it could've been years since my 'death.'

 _I guess we'll never know._

 _But it doesn't matter..._

It seems that no one has ever found my body...A woke up with the scent of metal, the smell of blood...I've been laying out on the steps for who knows how long in that old factory like place and no one has even recovered my body.

 _The morons..._

This just goes to show how intelligent people can be...The place may have been gone, but some people tend to wander into that place, mostly underage people...

 _I guess waking up in a cold place is better than waking up in the ground...or where ever my body could've ended up at..._

But enough about how I died and how I've been reborn again...In another attempt to save society and continue my plan of ridding the wrong people and only keeping the honest ones...I need to be more focused on this instead...

 _I guess I should clear my thoughts a bit...and cut the self-introductions. It's only distracting me...And that is something that I can not allow myself to do..._

* * *

Light looked around his surroundings, finally clearing his mind so he can focus more on the outside world that was littered with imperfection and disorder. It was cloudy, making the city look gloomy and a bit dark. There was also a slight drizzle that was no doubt going to get worse later on in the day, but that would've been fine. If it rained, the scent of death wouldn't linger on him much longer and the rest of the blood that he failed to have gotten off would've washed away with the rain water. Light walked silently along the sidewalk, passing a few stray wanderers, his hands in his pocket. He managed to have found a beanie that he slipped over his head. He didn't want anyone to recognize him in case N or the other 'cops' told the world his secret. No, he didn't want anyone to know that he was alive, not now...

Not yet...

Whenever someone would pass him, they would do a second glance but Light kept his head down towards the ground, not revealing his face to anyone. He was pulling out all the stops to make sure he wasn't recognize so easily and when someone tried to talk to him, he remained silent and continued walking...pretending he didn't hear them. He continued walking down the sidewalk, crossing the streets every now and then to avoid any type of confrontations from strangers and the like.

 _No mistakes...Not this time around._

Light soon came to what looked like an old warehouse. He looked up at the structure and noticed that there was some broken windows, the door was off its hinges...The roof was still intact and some old cars was still inside.

 _This place looks like a lost cause...Doesn't look too bad and I can always make use of it for a better purpose than what it was used for before..._

With that, Light walked quietly over to the warehouse more, he looked around cautiously and with every step, silently. He wanted to get a better look of the building while making sure not to make a sound in case someone was actually hiding away in here. He checked through every inch of the warehouse, which lasted for a good couple of hours, before he was certain that it was indeed abandoned and that no else was here. He even took the time to check some of the cars to see if they were still usable, all of which, were not.

 _Yes...this will do just nicely...I can fix this place up a bit, yet still make sure that it's not too noticeable like it should be...Maybe I can even go back to my home...that is whenever everyone is gone, I'm sure that there's no more surveillance cameras after I was proven that I wasn't Kira at the time...Back when L was still around..._

Light paused for a moment, shaking his head slightly so he wouldn't get caught up at the one thought for much longer. He heard the rain come down heavier, more harder from the outside. It was going to be a huge storm no doubt, one that can last until the next day, who knows.

 _Perfect...I can use this opportunity to plan out what I should really do, how I'm going to carry out my plan for the perfect world still...And maybe see if I can regain some memory of what happened before that led up to my death..._

Light walked over to one of the beams, leaning up against it a bit once he was certain that it was sturdy enough to support his own weight. He spoke aloud but also made sure that his voice was low enough so that the sounds of the heavy rain drowned his voice from anyone that could be passing through the area...

 _Not like anyone would be foolish enough to walk around here in this weather...But then again, humans can be unpredictable things..._

"I can't show my face in public...No one most know that I'm alive right now...Or ever if that's the case, not even my family. On top of that, I can't let myself be known to quickly, maybe if there's a way for me to continue passing judgement onto the ones that have done wrong without being Kira...Unless I can still be Kira." He shook his head a bit, "But there's always that possibility that once Kira is known to the world again, people might start to fear him...Or even worse, the detectives might get suspicious...and might start searching for me, let alone my body...Maybe they didn't do anything to me in case in this happened, in case I did happen to come back, they'll think the body was tampered once they know I wasn't there anymore, so then what..."

 _Unless I can plant a decoy there someway somehow...They'll never know the difference if I can make it look exactly like me and make it look good enough..._

"And although that may be true, I still need to know how long I was supposedly dead so that way I can figure out how long the body would've decayed at that time...If I don't and just stick a random decoy there, they'll know..."

 _They'll all know..._

Light let out a slow exhale, shutting his eyes as he tried to recollect his thoughts once more.

"So I'll figure out how long it has been since my death, find the perfect match...Make the decoy look exactly like me...and then I should be scotch free...Once everyone is convinced that I'm no longer alive, they'll never suspect me as being Kira...No one will ever make that sort of connection to me and I can start anew...Start fresh with carrying out my plan for the perfect world..."

 _And now...there's the one where I need to remember how I could recover my memories..._

"But that shouldn't be a hassle...I'm sure as long as I continue doing the things that I'm doing, I'm bound to come across something that'll help trigger my memory a bit...Once I have full control and my memories are all back, only then would I be in complete control then..."

Light's eyes shaded a bit, becoming red looking as he looked out towards the exposed world that laid beyond the warehouse walls.

 _And soon, everyone will bow down to their new God...The one that will forever protect them, ridding the evil doers and spreading justice throughout the entire world...and maybe even beyond..._

Light's eyes soon returned to normal as he chuckled wickedly a bit.

"And if the ones that ended me the first time are still around...they shall be the first ones that go...A shame too...If only they would've stayed out of this whole ordeal, they might've been able to experience the new world along with everyone else..."

 _But with them out of the picture, it'll make running the new world a bit more peaceful..._

Light soon looked away from the outside world and drew his attention towards the ceiling as he continued his thinking.

"So far so good...And I know exactly when I can go back to the house...Once I do that, I can collect anything that might be valuable or even remotely useful to me...And I can use the TV / Radio, to take notes easily and keep records of all the crimes that go around here in this town...and figure out a way to get rid of them..."

 _It shouldn't be too difficult...A few choice words, a little manipulation and they'll be falling right into my trap..._

Light closed his eyes and let out slow exhale, a sly smile gracing his face. Soon the outside world seemed to fade as he opened his eyes, eyes once more that shade of red.

 _Look out world..._

 _I'm still around...And I'm more determined than ever..._

 _Nothing will get in my way...I will lead this world that we know now...into a New World..._

 _For I am, Light Yagami..._

 _And I am...God._

* * *

 _End of Chapter One_


End file.
